


Our love shall last forever (A Thranduil fanfic)

by knifeandfork



Category: Lee Pace - Fandom, Orlando Bloom - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thranduil - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifeandfork/pseuds/knifeandfork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas has always missed his mother, and one day his father, King Of Mirkwood, decides to tell him everything.<br/>This is a fanfic about Thranduil's wife and it will mainly include characters from The Hobbit and LOTR.<br/>I will use the information that we are given about Thranduil's wife in The Battle Of The Five Armies, so if you have not seen it yet I suggest you watch it before you read this.<br/>This is how I imagine how Thranduil's wife's life would be like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our love shall last forever (A Thranduil fanfic)

Legolas walked through the halls of the Woodland Realm, he walked through the empty dungeons and continued to The Great Hall where the throne stood, high above the ground it almost appeared as if it was flying. He looked at it's enormity and graciousness. Such a beautiful thing, powerful and commanding. He walked down the hall and went to the library. It wasn't big, much smaller than the library in Rivendell and it definitely didn't contain all the historic books and objects that could be found in Imladris. But this library was filled with stories of war and battle, books about weapons and how to use them. Legolas walked through the room and found his father sitting in a corner, reading.  
\- Never did I imagine I would find you entering a library on your own will, Thranduil said without looking up from his book.  
\- I apologize, father, Legolas replied quickly.  
\- It's alright, I've been meaning to speak with you for quite a while actually, Thranduil said and rose from the chair, tell me, what do you remember of your mother, Legolas?  
Legolas looked at his father, Thranduil had never spoken of his mother. Never.  
\- Not much. I remember her eyes. I remember her voice, I remember her singing to me when I was yet a child.  
\- You still are, amin iôn (my son), Thranduil's face was now soft, not harsch and commanding as it used to be, do you remember the last time you saw her?  
\- Yes, you left to fight the orcs of Gundabad. I heard you arguing about whether she would go or not.  
\- Yes, you're mother was stubborn like a dwarf and beautiful like an evening star lighting the sky. Which is why I loved her.  
\- Father, Legolas said, would you tell me about her? I understand if you do not want to but...  
\- Come with me, Thranduil said and walked out of the library.  
\- Why are we in the dungeons? Legolas asked his father who had sat down in one of the cells.  
\- Because this is where I first spoke to your mother, Thranduil said with a smile as he thought about the first time he laid eyes upon the most beautiful creature in Middle-Earth.  
\- Your mother was born in the hidden city of Nargothrond, a city now long forgotten and lost. That is where she grew up, her father was a great warrior and leader and her mother was considered the most powerful elf in Middle-Earth along Lady Galadriel of course. Your mother was born on an early day of Spring, she was born very early and many feared she would not make it to the morning, but she did. She survived and lived to become one of the greatest warriors of all time. When she was born she looked young, she already looked like a young beautiful elf and that is how she was given her name: Nessa, Nessa of Nargothrond. For many years she traveled through Middle-Earth, she learnt how to fight and how to think. Her mind was always thinking about something and she always had something to say, but she would always think words through before she spoke them. She truly was a remarkable creature. Beautiful and clever, loving and caring. She was great friends with Arwen Undomiel of Rivendell, Lord Elrond's daughter. Yet she did not like the quiet and peacefull life within the valley of Imladris. Your mother wanted adventures, she wanted to see every corner of the World. And she did, after spending years in both Rivendell and Lothlorien. She always longed for home though, and at the same time she did not, she wanted to see the world yet she didn't feel safe outside the walls of Nargothrond.  
\- Is that why she came here? Legolas had now sat down on the other side of the cell.  
\- I think that is why she liked it here, yes. Here, she felt safe and it was within these walls she could truly be herself. When she was here she knew I would protect her, and she knew that whenever I was with her or when she was within these walls she would be safe, and safety was always her number one priority.  
\- So how did you meet?  
\- We met here. It was during the feast of starlight, Mereth-en-Gilith. She and her family were invited, and so were Lord Elrond and his family. When the moon was shining the brightest I noticed her absence, I had greated her along with my father when she arrived with Arwen. Oh, Legolas. You should have seen her. She glew like a star upon a dark sky, with her hair falling down her shoulders and her dark eyes shining with curiousity. I went looking for her, and I found her in here sitting where you are sitting now. "Why are you here?" I asked her. "After hours of dancing and feasting I grew tired, and I realised this was the only place where I could find some peace", her voice was soft yet strong and powerful. "We are elves, time is not a problem for us", I said to her. "Yet if we spend our days accomplishing nothing, what is it all worth?". "But what if we spend our days waiting for things to accomplish, is it then still a waste of time?". We spoke for hours, perhaps even days. Time went by and we began to fall in love. Like the way you and Tauriel are falling in love, Thranduil said and smiled towards his son, at first we were only in love. But with every single moment spent together we understood that our love became stronger. It grew and became something much more beautiful than love. Something eternal, something that would last longer than love. And only grow stronger with time.  
\- You said she was a great warrior? Legolas had now become very interested in his father's story for he had never known much about his mother.  
\- She was very skilled with bows and arrows, and also daggers. Something I see in you every day, Thranduil smiled, she did not like swords, for she preferred to kill her enemies before they came too close to her. She was the leader of the archers in our army and together we won many battles against evil. When she carried you she did not fight though, she never left these halls. She knew she was safe here, and if she was safe the child she carried would also be safe. You were born on a stormy Winter's night, Legolas. Your mother and I had been together and married for many years and your birth was a blessing. She loved you Legolas, and so do I, Thranduil looked at his son, during your entire childhood she never went into battle. She trained young elves, you amongst many others, and she always stayed by your side. She never let anything harm you nor would she ever allow anything bad to happen to you. Your mother was a wonderful elf, Legolas. She truly was, remarkable. A warrior who could fire three arrows at the same time while galoping on a horse, a warrior who could spin daggers faster than the speed of light and a warrior more gracious than any other elf. But she was so much more than that. She was your mother, and the love of my life. But she was taken from both of us, Thranduil silenced.  
A tear fell and landed on his hand. Thranduil stared at it.  
\- Nessa knew that we had a much bigger chance to win against the Orcs of Gundabad if she fought. If she led the archers we would certainly win the battle. She was an experienced warrior, so it wasn't her I was worried about. Did you know she was with child when she... when she died?  
Legolas looked at his father.  
\- No.  
\- We were going to tell you after the battle. That is why we were arguing before we left for Gundabad. I did not want to risk the life of her and our child. But this was a threat from darkness, a threat that needed to be destroyed and she knew that if she did not fight you and the baby would be in danger, Thranduil shivered as he spoke the word baby. Stubborn as she was she insisted in leading the archers, I tried to stop her but she would not give in. Eventually I did. She said: "I do not need you permission to protect my children and my husband". Ah, Legolas. Family meant everything to her.  
Legolas was speechless, he could not find words strong enough to describe what he felt.  
\- It was a long battle, Thranduil said with a low voice, Nessa rode her black stallion, she killed many orcs and she led the archers like the true leader she was. We attacked the Orcs on two fronts. The archers from the East and the swordfighters from the South. We were an army without any equal, we only lost a few. But one of them should not have fallen that day. When the battle was won she was shot by an Orc who had been hiding during the battle. He aimed for me, Nessa pushed me away and got hit herself. The arrow pierced her heart, not even the most powerful elvish healing could have saved here.  
Another tear fell down Thranduil's face. Legolas had never seen his father cry before.  
\- She died in my arms, "Tell Legolas I loved him", she said, "let him know how much I loved him. And never forget how much I love you". I felt how life left her body, I felt her turn cold, I felt how her hand fell out of my own.  
Legolas felt how a tear fell down his cheek.  
\- Do not cry, amin iôn, his father's voice was now soft, your mother loved you.  
\- Why have you not told me this before?  
\- Even strong men have feelings, Legolas. It has been a long time since your mother died. Time is not a problem for us, we are elves. Though, time does not heal wounds. Wounds of the flesh heal, but wounds of the mind will remain.  
A guard approached them in the cell, he bowed and said:  
\- My King Thranduil, Prince Legolas. We have recieved word that a pack of dwarves are traveling through the forest.  
\- Go, my son, Thranduil said and rose from where he was sitting and walked out of the cell after the guard had left.  
Legolas was about to leave when his father stopped him.  
\- Remember, Legolas: love is the most beautiful thing in this world. When you have it, loose it and the wound will never heal.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Please comment if you have any opinions about it!
> 
> My elvish is not that good by the way :)


End file.
